


Secrets

by GoringWriting



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Captivity, Crack, Family Secrets, Fluff and Crack, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Head Injury, Hurt Arthur Morgan, Hurt Lancelot (Merlin), Kidnapping, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), POV Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Lancelot (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secrets, Supportive Lancelot (Merlin), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: A sorcerer has captured Arthur, Merlin and the Knights and he wants to reveal their secrets and break the King's trust in them.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 328





	Secrets

Merlin groans when he opens his eyes and stares up at the ceiling of a...a cave? He thinks it's a cave anyway. He'll know more once he sits up.

Which turns out to be a bad idea because his head is spinning. Suddenly there's a set of arms wrapped around him and holding him up.

"Merlin are you okay?" Lancelot asks and Merlin smiles softly and turns his face towards his friend's chest. Lancelot gives the best hugs but only when Merlin is actively dying or no one is around to see.

"Mmm fine. Fuzzy," Merlin murmurs.

"Alright let's get you upright," Lancelot says and another set of hands join his. The hands are normal sized and gentle...must be Gwaine then.

Something cold and uncomfortable, a cave wall, presses against his back and Merlin whines.

"I know Merls, but we need you at attention too," Gwaine says gently and Merlin pouts.

"Told the prat he shouldn't have gone this way...never listen..." Merlin feels himself dozing off.

"No no Merlin. I'm sorry I can't let you go back to sleep. Gaius always tells us not to let head wound victims sleep," Lancelot says.

"No fun," Merlin murmurs poking Lancelot where he knows the knight is sensitive.

"Now that's not playing fair," Lancelot teases and when his vision starts to clear, Merlin can see the others all huddled in this little corner of the cave.

"What's not fair is hunts always ending like this," Merlin says as he notices a cell door at the other end of the room.

Great they have a host.

"We've been taken by a sorcerer. We don't know what he wants yet but..."

"It's probably revenge on Arthur for something Uther did to people with magic. A plot born out of misplaced fear that Arthur will be like Uther. We've had a lot of these guys," Merlin says.

"And you will likely have many more who wish to see the Pendragons suffer," a voice says and they look up to see a young man, no more than twenty enter the room.

"Yet you target the wrong one. The patriarch is dead and his daughter slaughters those with and without magic indiscriminately, just as her father did. Meanwhile a sorcerer has not burned in Camelot for nearly a year," Merlin says.

"Yes, I gave heard about how you are his most adamant defender. However betrayal has never been something preventable in regards to your King is it?"

"What does that mean?" Merlin asks.

"It means that I am going to shatter his trust in others. Leaving him alone like his father was. Then we will see the man he truly is. So Pendragon, which of your knights do you trust the most?" The sorcerer asks blowing smoke into Arthur's face and Arthur's eyes flicker to Lancelot and everyone freezes.

"Oh how interesting...I thought for sure it would be the one who was brought back by the druids," he sneers.

"While I am Arthur's longest standing knight I was appointed by his father. My King has been betrayed, undermined, and disregarded by people from similar circumstances. However Sir Lancelot is one of Arthur's knights," Leon says.

"I think that's the most I've heard from you that wasn't a grain or tax report," Elyan murmurs and Leon cracks a small smile.

"Indeed Sir Lancelot, your King has now made you the star of this show," the sorcerer says and blows dust into Lancelot's face and Merlin glares at him.

"Now, every man has his secrets. Tell us your deepest secret," the sorcerer says and Lancelot stares at him then glances at Merlin.

"I forged a seal to fake nobility to be a knight," Lancelot says and yelps when his body seizes.

"I said a deep secret. Your King knows that already."

"Merlin forged the seal for me," Lancelot says.

"Of course he did the idiot," Arthur mutters.

"Not deep enough."

"Ever since then I have questioned myself as a worthy man. I have killed people, fought without honor, many other things I am not proud of," Lancelot says and Merlin slips a hand around the man's wrist in a move similar to what Lancelot does for him.

Unfortunately the sorcerer notices.

"How about a secret about the King's Manservant. Tell me a few secrets regarding him.

"Sometimes I hate Arthur for the way he treats Merlin. He works so hard for him and Gaius not to mention teaching me and Percival to read and Elyan how to write. Not to mention dragging Gwaine from the pub. Merlin sometimes gets maybe ten minutes of sleep before he has to bring the King his breakfast and what does he get? A goblet thrown at him and more chores. Sometimes you really are a Prat to Merlin Sire. I'm sorry."

"One more," the sorcerer says.

"I...Merlin is..." Merlin freezes because it didn't click until now that technically his secret is Lancelot's secret now. His magic could be revealed...

"I'm in love with Merlin. Have been since the first time I met him running in the woods for our lives. I never told him this but well I was watching him before the attack. Trying to get up the courage to approach him. Sorry Merlin this is definitely not how I wanted to confess to you."

"We're going to talk about this later. When there isn't a sorcerer threatening us. Perhaps you should meet my mother first before you decide you want in on my family line," Merlin says and Lancelot smiles.

The sorcerer is looking at them angrily and he turns his gaze back to Arthur.

"Which of your knights do you trust the least," Arthur's eyes flicker to Gwaine who snorts.

"No surprise there Princess," the man says, but Merlin can see that it hurts.

"So...tell us your secrets Sir knight," the sorcerer mocks.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Merlin but those flirtations were merely that. Flirtations. I do love you as a close friend and brother but that's it. There will be no children with my wicked charm and your eyes or my hair and your kindness."

"You have to tell the cook though. She thought for sure her niece would make an excellent temporary mother for our children." Merlin says.

"Well...you know the tavern mistress had her money on Lancelot being the lovely other sire so someone wins.

"I...tell us a secret the King will care about!" 

"Oh that's an easy one. If he ever hurts Merlin or Merlin leaves Camelot I'm on the horse right behind him." Gwaine says.

"Pretty sure if I hurt Merlin you'd kill me."

"Sadly Merlin made me promise not to."

"Another!"

"Hmmmm... nope no more secrets that matter," Gwaine says as he twitches in pain.

"Yes there is."

"Nope."

Another twitch.

"Tell us!"

"My father was a noble in another kingdom. He died. King was a bastard. No respect for Nobility anymore."

Merlin can see Arthur working through the secret. He looks hurt but not betrayed. That's good. He just needs to stay under the radar and hope the sorcerer ignores him.

Leon is next. He apparently thought that Arthur and Merlin were in a relationship for the last three years, with Gwen as their helper, and had been helping to keep it a secret as well.

Elyan isn't sure if Arthur was who he'd have picked for Gwen to marry but the King has improved a bit since he last saw him when they were children. Apparently child Arthur was an even bigger prat that he was as a teen.

Percival's were that the family he had mentioned losing to Cenred were not a mother, father and siblings like he had let then believe but his wife and children.

No one dared get angry at him for that.

Through it all Arthur looked hurt but not betrayed. He looked sad for them or angry on their behalf or embarrassed. 

But not betrayed. 

Merlin knows it's now or never. Either he will be forced to reveal secrets or not. perhaps he won't be asked the right questions and he can skirt around the answers.

"Now Merlin. You follow the king everywhere. Let's see what secrets you hold."

The dust blown in his face almost makes him sneeze but he holds it back. None of the others did and he doesn't know if it's because of his magic or not.

"Hmmmm what do you think of your king?"

Merlin feels the desire to tell the truth but it's easy to ignore.

"He's a prat. I told him that day one. He was one and still is...but he's come a long way. He's done things that he might question himself on but he's always done what he deemed best for Camelot. He's a prat but he's a good prat. I've nearly died for him several times and walked into death more times than that in order to keep him safe. I wouldn't if he wasn't worth it," Merlin says.

"Why risk your like for him?"

"Because I am happy to serve him until the day I die."

"Why."

This is tricky because he has to skirt the prophecy but...is that why he serves Arthur? No...not anymore.

"Because he's a great man. A great King. A great friend. I'm not going to let him die it get hurt when I can prevent it," Merlin says.

"Is all you say a tribute to him?"

"Yes. Unless he has me mucking the stables. Then my feelings are a bit stronger."

"If I were to say I would kill you or him who would you have me kill?"

"Myself."

"Fine. Let's find out your King's secrets shall we?" He says and blows the dust in Arthur's face.

"Reveal one secret regarding each of them. If you answer me the right way then you can all leave. But if you try to avoid it then your servant will get his wish and die for you."

"I don't not trust Leon the most because he was appointed by my father. I don't trust him the most because he's the perfect Knight and our ideas might nor match up and I fear one day he'll challenge me and win. Elyan... you try to insert yourself into Gwen's life to much. You left her to deal with so much on her own. She needs time to know she can trust you in her life again. Percival...up until today when you spoke your secret i thought that one day you would leave or betray me because I have no idea why you serve me. Fighting off Cenred's army I understand but nothing after that. Lancelot... I'm jealous of you. You're every bit the type of prince my father wanted me to be. Aside from your gentle heart. It hurt that the perfect son for my father could exist with a gentle heart when I struggled to maintain both sets of traits. Gwaine...I actually don't hate you but I know your loyalty is more to Merlin and it...upsets me that I am not deserving of your loyalty." Arthur takes a breath and Merlin meets his eye.

"Merlin...I can never be the friend you deserve. I can never be openly affectionate with you the way Gwaine is. Or brotherly like Leon and Percival. Defensive like Elyan or supportive like Lancelot. I can never be deserving of your hours of work, or near constant presence. Your secret counsel. It your resolution to remain at the door the entire time I mourned my father. I can't show you the friendship you deserve. But I trust that my knights can."

"Bah! You knights ruin the fun the sorcerer says disappearing and unlocking the door.

"Arthur. I don't need recognition. You don't need to announce to the world that your grain distribution was my idea. I know I am your friend. You saved my village. You disobeyed your father to save my life. You broke laws for me. You listen to me when you can without losing face before the court. I don't appreciate objects being thrown at me but I can dodge." Merlin says as they make their way outside.

"So...is no one going to talk about Lancelot having a big 'ole crush on Merlin?" Gwaine says and Lancelot pushes him.

"Or Leon thinking Arthur and Merlin were having a tryst?"

"They're always going off together alone! What was I supposed to think?"

"Arthur has a whole wife!"

"I thought she was platonic!"

"That's it we need to get Leon in a relationship soon. He needs a woman to help him with these things."

"I'm shocked Merlin wasn't forced to reveal his magic," Arthur says.

"You know!"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Merlin, I have eyes." 

"Well you never used them to notice the frankly ridiculous number if magical threats you prat!"

"Clotpole."

"That's my word! That's it I'm taking back all the nice things I said."

"Aww Merlin, you really do think I'm a good guy."

"Begone Prat!"

"Lancelot I think I speak for all of us when I say, hurt Merlin and you die," Gwaine says.

"Are you giving me the shovel talk while the love of my life fights my king?"

"I'm the love of your life?" Merlin says.

"I don't know I'm still a bit out of sorts from having my deepest secret exposed!"

"Let's just get back to Camelot or I'll marry you both right here and won't allow a separation," Arthur says.

"Are you threatening me with marriage?" Lancelot asks 

"Jokes on you I already want to marry Lancelot.

"What!"

Thump.

"Oh dear, Lancelot fainted."


End file.
